


Strawberry Summer and Peach Sunset

by shitfanficmeup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: Season 15 of Supernatural is going to be the death of me so this is my fluffy fix-it fic. Post Season 15, nobody is dead and everything is as it should be. Dean, Jack, and Cas take a well-deserved family vacation. Read it and feel better with me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Strawberry Summer and Peach Sunset

After everything was said and done somehow Sam and Dean were lucky enough to find themselves still living in the Bunker with Jack and Cas. The battle with God and Amara was over, the Empty was no longer a threat to them, and Billie was dead. Everything was… peaceful. Occasionally there would be a vampire nest or a werewolf, maybe even a vengeful spit. Hunts that kept them busy but not terrified over the inevitable end of the world. 

Sam and Eileen had been spending their time rotating between various libraries, museums, Eileen’s small apartment a few cities over, and Sam’s bedroom in the bunker. Sam was soaking up every second he could of Eileen’s beautiful, joyful laugh.  Jack often went for walks, healing small injured creatures; maybe even people if needed. Cas was more human than angel but also happier than he’d ever been. And Dean? He couldn’t ask for more. 

On this particular morning, Dean was asleep in his favorite hog dog pajama bottoms and his old worn-in Led Zeppelin t-shirt. His room was dark but not dusty; it was cozy. The soft light from the hall barely coming in from under the door gave his room a dream-like haze. Cas quietly snuck in without waking the softly-snoring hunter and began his daily routine of slowly waking him. Even though Dean had become more and more relaxed over the years in the bunker, some habits were still hard to break. He had just stopped keeping a gun under his pillow. 

Every morning, Cas would sit on the edge of Dean’s bed and gently put a hand on his thigh. Dean’s slow and even breathing filled the room and Cas’s mind, he spent a moment enjoying the peace they had. Regrettably, he slowly started to wake Dean up by stroking his hand up Dean’s back. As usual, Dean stirred and moved closer to Cas’s warmth. His breath starting to change, his eyes fluttering and dreams becoming lighter. He could hear Cas’s deep voice come into his mind, “Good morning, Dean.”

Letting his green eyes open, he looked at the man sitting in front of him and felt the warm, comforting hand on his back. Voice still thick with sleep he smiled at Cas, “Mornin’ Sunshine.”

Seeing his hunter happy in his pajamas was everything Cas wanted. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s freckled cheek, “Coffee is ready when you are.”

Maybe to some people who didn’t know them, their relationship would seem odd but to Dean and Cas it was perfect. There is no reason to label what they were, if they want to hug they can, if they want to kiss they do, if either of them decides to spend the night in the other’s bedroom it’s not unusual.Dean and Cas are just who they are, they find comfort in each other and are happier when they’re together. 

During their morning coffee and content silence, Dean piped up, “I was thinking about taking a vacation.”

They had discussed it a few times, getting away just the two of them or even have Sam, Eileen and Jack come along. Cas tilted his head in question the way Dean loves and asked, “Where would you like to go?” 

“I’ve been looking at places near the ocean. There’s a small beach town on the East coast."

“That sounds nice. Would your brother, Eileen and Jack be coming with us or will this trip just be us?” 

“I was thinking it would be nice to bring Jack along.” A family trip would be nice and even though Dean didn't say it, Cas knew what he meant. Two dads and their son just spending time together. 

After they made a deal to pack and leave that day, Dean ruffled Cas’s hair before leaving the kitchen to tell Jack the plan. The young Nephilim was very excited and asked a million questions. Dean just chuckled and shook his head, “Just get in the car, kid. I’ll fill you in on the way.”

The three of them said their goodbyes to Sam and Eileen and headed out onto the open road. The sun was high in the blue sky and beaming onto the blacktop, as the Impala’s engine roared and her tires ate up the road. The trip was going to take about a day but they could have taken a week to drive out there. It seemed like they had all the time in the world and they fully intended to enjoy every second. 

They spent their time telling stories of hunting or heaven, Jack asked questions and listened to the stories, committing them to memory. Around 7 hours into their drive, after lunch at a roadside diner, Jack was fast asleep against the back window of the Impala. 

Through the states they passed through mountains and plains of state parks, passed by rivers and trails; beautiful sights that for once they weren’t driving by on the way to a hunt. Over the hours the mountains changed to skyscrapers and the rivers changed into bustling city streets. Looking out the window, Cas remembered when the world was just rock and ash, filled with single-celled organisms. 

Now, Castiel is with Dean Winchester who is looking at him with those green eyes that he put back together cell by cell, those green eyes that resemble the plains of the midwest, the eyes that are only filled with peace.

Feeling Dean’s warm hand take his snapped Cas out of his thoughts. It’s almost hard to imagine a year ago, they were so distant; fighting all the time, arguing, silent treatments. Especially now since they were more than halfway across the country and hadn’t argued once.

They only stopped overnight once on the way before they were back on the road again. It wasn’t until later on that day that the Impala pulled into the quiet seaside town. The motel in front of them was small but cozy. It looked a few decades old but still in beautiful condition, as Dean closed the trunk of the Impala and watched Cas and Jack walk into the front doors of the motel, the world stilled and made sense to him even just for a moment.

It only took them a few minutes to get settled before they were off and walking around, warm sand under their feet, hot sun shining onto their skin, and glimmering water out on the horizon. Dean and Cas didn’t hesitate to find a secluded spot on the sand while Jack started to explore the shoreline; the rising and receding water, the smooth rocks, every different shell he could find, the small minnows fluttering in small circles in the deeper water. 

As Jack took in the sights, Dean and Cas took in the sight of him. Dean looked over at Cas, the sun illuminating his golden skin. He couldn’t help but smile and ask, “What are you thinking about?”

Cas smiled back at him, his eyes as blue as the ocean stretched out in front of them, “I’m just happy, Dean.” A few collected shells and sunburns later, they decided to go out to a delicious dinner. 

Back at the motel, they sleep like rocks, getting ready for another day of oceanside fun. The next day was somehow better than the last. After exploring some small shops, they decided to climb on an outcrop of rocks.

Well, Dean and Jack were climbing the rocks and looking at the different boats on the water, Cas was sitting on a bench watching them with a soft smile on his face. At that moment he was struck by how perfect his family is. Only one thought went through his mind and he knew exactly what he had to do. It was a short walk back to the jewelry shop they passed earlier in the day.

When Cas returned, Jack and Dean were hopping back to shore rock by rock, when they reached him, Jack suggested going for a hike. He certainly had an inclination towards nature, taking him on this trip was an amazing idea. 

The hike they went on was a sandy path surrounded by tall weeds and small trees and brush, they could still hear the ocean softly roaring off in the distance. Jack walked off in front of them try to find where the trail ended however, Dean and Cas slowly strolled along, hand in hand, arms swinging and shoulders bumping together. They found Jack sitting on a rock ledge overlooking the white rolling foam of the water hitting against the rocks. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulder and felt his heart kick up in his chest when he felt Cas rest his head on his freckled covered shoulder. 

When Jack looked up to the sky and watched the wind blow the clouds slowly by, Dean whispered, “He’s pretty great, Cas.”

Pressing a kiss to Dean’s freckled cheek Cas replied with sincerity, “So are you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and squeezed his arms tight around his guy, “You’re so cheesy.”

Dean let his eyes close and listened to Cas hum in thought, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? Just us?”

“Y-yeah, but what about Jack?” Dean’s green eyes were excited and curious, it made Cas happy to know that he was able to give him that excitement. 

With all the confidence in the world, Cas answered him, “I have it all figured out. Come on, let’s go see what Jack is looking at.” 

That night, Cas let Jack go out fishing with some local kids he had met yesterday at the beach while he and Dean went out to a nice restaurant that was only a short distance away. Since it was so close and the summertime air was so perfect, they walked together along the quiet street just enjoying each other’s company. 

After dinner, Cas brought Dean down by the beach, and together they took their shoes off and strolled into the water. Catching Dean by surprise, Cas picked him up by the waist and ran him into the water. Dean screeched and clung onto Cas’s shoulders, “Cas, what the hell?! It’s freezing!”

Cas just held him tighter, feeling the tense muscles of Dean’s back and his thighs wrapped around Cas’s waist. Cas kissed him and whispered against his lips with promise in his voice, “I love you.” The ring that he had purchased earlier in the day was inside his front pocket but Cas knew it couldn’t stay there. He pulled it out and took Dean’s hand into his, “Dean Winchester, would you wear this ring?”

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face, “Well shit, Cas… are you asking me to be your guy forever?”

Slipping the ring onto Dean’s shaking finger, Cas smiled back, happier than he’s been in every millennium he’s ever been alive, “Yeah, forever.”

Standing in the freezing Atlantic water with soaking wet clothes clinging to his body and the love of his life in his arms it finally felt like everything they’d been through had been worth it. He smirked and pulled Cas back to shore, “Come on, I’m freezing my ass off.”

Like two kids, they ran up the beach giggling until Dean tackled Cas by his waist. Kisses and laughter distracted them by the fact that they were covered in sand. Dean felt like he could explode with happiness, the feeling rising in his chest, smiling until his cheeks hurt.

Back at the motel, Dean and Cas got into a shower together, slowly removing each other’s clothes. Their hands never left each other and neither did their lips. With Jack still out with friends, they felt no shame holding each other close under the warm water and rutting against each other. Their moans grew louder and more desperate with every grab and pull of their hands. With all the anticipation crawling under their skin, it did not take them long to finish against each other’s damp skin. 

By the time Jack returned, Dean and Cas were snuggled together on top of their sheets. When they heard the door open, neither flinched but instead greeted Jack with a smile, “Hey buddy, how was fishing?”

It wasn’t until they noticed Jack’s slightly stumbling steps and goofy smile that they noticed he was tipsy!Jack walked into the bathroom and gleefully shouted, “Best night ever!” 

Dean and Cas just looked and each other and laughed because yes, it was. Dean closed his eyes and felt the cool metal of the handmade ring on his finger, he couldn’t wait to get home and tell Sam the good news. Home… what a word. For once, it finally felt like it wasn’t too good to be true. 

**Author's Note:**

> The series finale has not aired yet. I'm not ready. (It's been a while since I've written anything. Be gentle with my feelings)


End file.
